Mess
by beauxfleur
Summary: Post Ultron. Pepper and Tony try moving on with their life. But, can they ever have normal relationship, without Tony's destructive nature ruining it all? Multi-chapter.


The elevator ding wakes Pepper up from her deep slumber on the couch. Thoughts race, her heart jumps. She knows who it is, yet she can't quite bring the feeling back to her legs enough to get up. The rest have been home a long time. Almost an hour. But, Tony, had to be a hero, just had to risk his life. Tony. He had to take his own, sweet, time. She wipes the stream of tears the are now trickling down to her jaw.

She knows who will be up in a few floors. She knows, by the look on Natasha's, otherwise, stoney face. The extinguished light in Rhodey's eyes. The shock on the Captain's face. It's blatantly clear.

He didn't make it.

But then he did.

"Pepper. " It is barely a whisper. But it she hears it like a Tsunami. Loud, and extremely present. Maybe it's because it's all she has ever wanted to here in the last 48 hours. He's there. He's bandaged. Wounded. But present.

"Oh God. Oh, oh god. " She finally croaks painfully. The relief pours out, gushing, and she finally has the adrenaline to run up to him.

"I'm sorry. " He replies hoarsely, stroking her hair. She pulls at his flannel shirt as the sobs grow weaker.

"Why? Why do you have to go out of your way to do the STUPIDEST things?" She yells, untangling herself from his embrace.

He looks stunned. She's angry. Very.

The tears are back, hot and endless.

"Everybody else had orders to go back. Everybody, Tony. But you thought you were the smartest person in the room, as per usual. And you decide, 'Oh well, Fury doesn't know what he's talking about, he's only the DIRECTOR by name' and you think you can just, defy everything?"

"Whoa, hey, dial back a mo, that was a smart decision, i saved a CITY. And i do this ALL the time, so why is it that you choose NOW, to go all nuts on me about this?" He tries to yell. Tries being the key word. His voice is still extremely hoarse from all the screaming he did under the cement.

He doesn't need to ask why. He knows. But, because it's Tony, and he can be a super duper ass, he asked.

Pepper's eye grow wider, as she tightens her fists.

"Why now? Why now, you ask? You PROMISED you'd stop this extra stuff once we were, um- it doesn't matter WHAT, Tony, this isn't a joke anymore. I can't handle this. I'm flying to Paris tomorrow for a meeting. I booked a hotel. "

"A hotel? What? No. Hell no. Pepper. You can't do this right now. Come on. I said i was sorry!"

He promised that since they were trying to start a family. No more extra, on-the-job risks.

He doesn't seem to notice Pepper stumbles over why she's upset.

Yes. She IS pregnant.

•

The room is dimly lit, and the breeze flutters in through the single open window, and tickles Pepper's face, as she packs with fury. She's already dressed, the flight being early morning. She obviously doesn't plan on sleeping. The door rattles again.

"Pepper. Come out. Please, honey. Can we talk about this?" Tony asks, through the wood, leaning against it. He sighs heavily.

"Look, honey. I know i promised alot of things. But we both know, that i'm not just a superhero. I'm also SUPER unreliable." He jokes.

"It's not funny. " Pepper mumbles, now moving closer to the door. She puts her hand on the handle, flexing her fingers. She twists it.

Tony charges in the second the door opens. They both stand, face to face, full of pent up emotions. Pepper shivers, as she feels his breathing get heavier, as he shifts closer.

"No. This is not 'makeup sex' time. This is, 'promise me you'll take care of yourself' time. " Pepper tells him, frowning.

He frowns back at her, moving his hands up to squeeze her arms.

"I promise, to protect, my goods and my self, when in danger, and come home to the most beautiful, intelligent woman on earth. And said protected goods, will then be used to keep her happy. " he says, grinning wolfishly. But, there is a tone of sincerity and promise in his eyes. Tony's eyes have always been the most honest part of him. Which is why he prefers to hide behind sunglasses. So the world can't see his true vulnerability.

But Pepper can. She can see through him like glass. And he finds it so selfless that she can love him anyway.

She finally cracks a small smile, shifting closer and pressing against him until his arms curl around her.

"You can keep me happy, by keeping yourself alive. For me ...and for our baby. "

His eyes shoot up, wide and shocked.

"What? Ba- who, when, how-is, It's mine, right? It's mine. Of course. Why wouldnt it be, oh my god, I'm going to be a fath-"

She cuts him off by putting her hand on his mouth.

"Shhhhhh. Just. Hold me."

He holds her like she's all he ever needs. And she is.

"We have an appointment tomorrow. A sonogram. "

He grins.

"I can't wait."


End file.
